Realms Of Darkness and Beauty
by Panda Luver 4 Life
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. It Begins

**Yuki: WOOH! VAMPIRES, WEREWOLFS, AND DEMONS, OH MY!!!**

**Naruto: lemme guess i'm a fox demo-**

**Yuki: -slaps hand over naruto's mouth and looks around- shhh don't give away the characters!!!**

**Naruto: mmph mm-mph!!**

**Yuki: huh?...**

**Naruto: -sweatdrops and points at mouth- **

**Yuki: -big sweatdrops and laughs hesitantly- oh..yeah..-takes hand off your mouth- ok to the fic!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sasuke or Gaara does. I haven't decided for this fic.**

**Warning: use of foul launguage, and bxb.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Ages-**

**Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Ino, Sakura: 16**

**Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Kankuro, Sasuke, Lee, TenTen: 17**

**Temari, Kyuubi: 18**

**Itachi, Iruka: 19**

**Mikoto, Fuguka, Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai: 21**

**Jiyara, Tsunade: 35**_

* * *

_

"As legend says, class, humans used to rule these lands. Killing our people; demons, werewolfs, and vampires alike. Fearing what they could not understand. Lazy ass mortals. That is why long ago, clans untied, working together to- Mr. Uzamaki! Is my class really that boring?," Kyuubi, Naruto's older brother, asked, smacking the sleeping blond upside his head.

"Itai!!! Ni-chan, your a teme!," the blond exclaimed rubbing his sore head. Glaring up at hi smirking brother, he pouted. "Whatta you want? Me to get Ero-sennin's new exclusive Icha Icha Paradise book for your perverted mind?"

Kyuubi blushed, then glared at Naruto, smacking him across the head as the rest of the class laughed at the two's antics. Of course this was normal so it didn't bother anyone, only brought a bright light of hope in their dull and boring school life.

* * *

The lunch bell rang, signaling the end of Kakashi's health class. Everyone grabed their shit and made a run for it, until- 

"CLASS!!"

"Hai, sensei?..-gulp-," the 'class' asked stimuously as they froze, turning their heads slowly at their teacher in anticipation. He glared at them then waved his hand, pulling out a small orange book with a giant red sticker on the hideous cover.

"Ma, ma, you have no homework for the next month, Ja!" He said walking out the door infront of all the kids who either A) anime fell, or B) had giant anime sweatdrops. Either way, their teacher was obviously insane. Insane as every other teacher at Konoha High.

Everyone made their way to their lockers, weaving in and out of the many students packed in the hallways like sardines.

"Hey, Naruto, wait up!!" Kiba yelled running up to the blond at an incredibly fast past. Well, being a werewolf and star quarterback of the football team at their school had it's up and downs. Even though Kiba was popular in mortal status, he was a total dropout, outcast, popular wannabe in this school. Same goes for Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Shino. Nobody would hang out with them except Kyuubi and Iruka. Their History and English teachers, who only happened to be a few years older than them.

Naruto turned around and side-stepped as Kiba tackled .. thin air. Naruot could thank being a fox demon for that. Stealth and Genius, although he didn't show it during class but on tests and exams, were his specialties. Along with quickness and being able to be extremely quiet. Sometimes this turned out to be bad though. Like, the time he walked in on Kyuubi and his old boyfriend Kyo. That didn't turn out too well. He also had heighted senses, like Kiba's with smell and hearing, it could be both a good and bad quality.

"Sup my friend? Enjoy missing your gal, the floor that much?," Naruto said with a wicked grin on his face, as Kiba stood up slowly glaring daggers at him.

"Oh shut up Foxy!," Kiba snarled, as Naruto scowled at him.

"What'd you call me, Mutt!?," He shot back at his dog-loving friend.

"Oi, you two are so troublesome..-sigh-," A voice said behind them. They turned and smiled sheppishly at their vampire friend Shika. World-renound genius, and famous lazy ass. Pathetic excuse for a vampire if you asked me. Hinata was standing behind him smiling at the two. She was a proud werewolf like her mother, though her father, a vampire, was killed because of the no mating with different species law. Of coure that law was repealed as more... well.. kids started dating the opposite species. Gaara and Shino were standing on the other side. Gaara was one of the racoon demons like his siblings, and Shino, a vampire with a bug fetish. Both remained silence, as always. They only spoke on rare occasions and when they thought their opinions were worthy of knowing or speaking.

"C'mon guys, let's go to lunch! I'm starving and I want to show you my new drawing!," Naruto exclaimed excitedly, as he and his friends raced out onto the rec field. Sitting under their usually tree, they pulled out their lunches and started chatting and eating. All were unaware of the obsidian eyes watiching them from upon a limb on the tree they sat under.

Naruto took out a sketch book and showed everyone the picture of a fallen angel, sitting in a pool of blood, under a red moon and black sky.

"That's really cool Naruto-kun," Hinata commented, glad her stuttering problem was gone, as everyone awed and agreed with his drawing. He smiled, a real smile, only seen by his friends and loved ones. Seeing his beautiful sketches was a rare sight to those who weren't close to them too. The art work was so professional looking, it was amazing. Narut set down the sketch behind him as he and his friends finished lunch. The late bell rang as everyone filed into their classrooms. Sketchbook forgotten, left under that tree, forgotten by all but one.

"Uzamaki Naruto, eh?," a sultry voice spoke, as obisidian eyes looked at the sketchbook. The raven-haired boy, with eyes like deep pools of velvety black, bent down to pick up the forgotten object.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto..," The boy smirked walking into the school building, looking for a certain blue-eyed, blond.

* * *

**Naruto: ..woah...**

**Yuki: Oh, Yeah!**

**Lin: I can't believe she wrote something that actually made sense. **

**Naruto: Were all so fucking wicked!**

**Yuki: -rolls eyes- guess who the raven was?**

**Naruto: I have no clue!**

**Yuki: -sweatdrops- ok then... 10 revies plz! then I'll update! R&R onegai!**


	2. What Now?

**Yuki: Yes, I got reviews!!!**

**Lin: -rolls eyes- yeah yeah, whatever**

**Naruto: cool so your gonna update!**

**Yuki:-looks at naruto- whatta ya think, dobe.**

**Naruto:-sticks out tounge- meanie!**

**Yuki: Thank you all my reviewers!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!-breaks down in tears and gives you all cookies and naruto:fox demon version plushies-**

**Naruto:-falls anime style- you gotta be kidding me**

**Yuki: -smack Naruto on back of the head- urusai!**

**Naruto: -pouts-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. Sasuke does.**

**Warning: use o foul launguage and bxb. don't like then don't read!**

"Talking"

_'thoughts'_

**PAIRINGS:**

**GaaNaru: beginning**

**SasuNaru: middle - end**

**Tsunade/Jiyara: all**

**KibaHina: all**

**tell me some other pairings that include Gaara, Shika, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Ino plz!**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke sat in study hall flipping through Uzamaki's sketchbook. He was amazed at the drawings; they were so realistic!

"HEY, SASUKE-KUN!!," Sakura yelled. She looked at him questionally when he didn't pay attention(like he ever does -rolls eyes-), then glomped his arm just when he shut the book and hid it inside his jacket. He glared down at the overly(is that a word?) giddy pink thing on his arm.

"Heya, Sasuke-kun. Big Forehead what are doing here?!," Ino exclaimed, latching onto Sasuke's other arm and glaring at Sakura. '_Why me? God, why ME?!'_ Sasuke thought as he tried his best to ignore the bickering girl and thing as much as possible.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, shaking of the girls. He went to the front of the room, grabbed a pass, and went out into te quiet hallway. Well...it was quiet until a certain blue eyed, blond came crashing into him from around the corner.

Both boys fell, lip-locking with Naruto under Sasuke. Both pairs of eyes widened as Naruto got scared, letting his cute fox ears and tail pop out. Just then Gaara came around the corner, eyes widening as he saw his boyfriend kissing a vampire and an Uchiha none the less. Naruto looked up, eyes widening more as he pushed Sasuke off of him and dusted himself off. Naruto whimpered as Gaara glared at them.

"What. Do. You. Think. Your. Doing.," Gaara ground out, pulling th terrified fox Naruto behind him protectively.

Sasuke glared back, turned around, and walked off muttering curses.

* * *

Naruto hid behind Kiba, whimpering and whining. Gaara had gone on a rampage in the gym, making holes in walls and the ceiling, breking things in half, and screaming bloody murder. Kiba and Hinata were at the gym when Gaara ame busting in, throwin a begging Naruto at them. Gaara went busy killing inanamite(sp?) objects, while Naruto explained to his werewolf friends what had happened. After that, Kiba had grabbed some popcorn from who knows where, sat down with Naruto and Hinata shielded behind him. 

"GAARA!! Please, stop it!!! It wasn't his fault, I'm the one who accidently ran in to him looking for my sketchbook!! Onegai, Gaara, ONEGAI!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?"

"Dude, chill. He said he was sorry, it was an accident.," Kiba said, blocking Gaara from Naruto. Gaara growled, stomping out of the gym. Naruto's fox ears went flat against his head when the double doors slammed.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, he's just blinded by the anger of his "girlfriend" kissing another guy. Even if it was an accident, he'll get over it," Hinata said, rubbing Naruto's back affectionately.

Naruto sighed. "I know. I hope," He whispered sadly, walking out the door, fox ears and tail limp.

* * *

Sasuke slid down the wall outside of the history wing. _'Wha- what's this feeling inside my chest? It's so familiar, yet, so far away..it hurts..'_ He thought, unconciously clenching his hand over his pounding heart, fangs extending. His other hand reached up to touch his tingling lips, tounge swiping out to lick of Naruto's taste. Sasuke moaned at the spicyness of it. He could almost taste the blood. His heart pounded faster, head and vision blurring as he stood slowly. Walking down the hall and around the corner, he bumped into a fuming redhead. _'Is everybody going to bump into me today?!'_ He thought, rolling his eyes. He startes standing up, only to be slammed against the wall, glaring, green eyes piercing his.

"You-

* * *

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**Yuki: awww Naru-kun is kawaii!!! Oh yeah! Cliff-hanger!!!!**

**Lin: yeah, I like how you did the characters**

**Yuki: -sticks out tounge- and WHO said i couldn't write for dogshit!!??!!**

**Lin: plz keep up the reviews!! **

**Yuki: R&R plz! I love you all so much! don't forget 10 reviews and I'll update!**


	3. Clenched thirst

**Yuki: WOAH!! I got a Lot of reviews!!!**

**Naruto: hurry u and get to the fic!**

**Yuki: ... -glares-..i'm so happy, Thank you my reviewers, thank you soo much!!**

**Naruto: yeah _yeah_ c'mon!!**

**Yuki: -pouts- now whos the meanie!**

**Naruto: - sweatdrops-**

**Yuki: -rolls eyes- fine, to the fic!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...sasuke does...**

**Warning: use of foul launguage, cross dressing(had to fit the story line..sry), and bxb**

"Talking"

_'thoughts'_

_

* * *

_

"You, Bastard!," Gaara growled through clenched teeth, "How dare you even touch what is mine!," He tightened his hand around Sasuke's neck, nails digging into pale flesh.

* * *

Naruto ran down the hallways, turining corners and running past yelling teachers. _'I gotta find Gaara and Sasuke! Please, Gaara, don't do anything rash.'_ Naruto's fox ears and tails twitched at the sound of gasping and growling coming from the history wing_. 'Sasuke!_'

* * *

Sasuke clawed at Gaara's hand, trying to get air into oxygen-deprieved lungs. 

"Stop! Stop it, Gaara, Dammit!!," Naruto screamed, slamming Gaara to the ground. Tears streamed from his cerelean eyes as he yelled at Gaara, pounding his balled fist on the red-head's chest.

Sasuke fell to the floor gasping, causing Naruto to rush over to him, ears and tails alert as he kept crying. "Sasuke?! Are you ok? Gomenasai!," Naruto cried as he helped Sasuke sit up. "Let me take you to the nurse!"

Gaara grumbled, standing up and walking away.

* * *

Naruto took the ointment from the nurse; thanking her. He walked over to Sasuke who was staring out the window from his place on the nurse's bed.

"Sasuke?," Naruto asked; rubbing the oitment in his hands. Sasuke turned toward the fox boy, looking a him questionally. Naruto chuckled, soothing his hands around Sasukes wounded neck, letting the cooling medicine settel in his wounds. Sasuke's breath hitched at the feeling of Naruto's smoothed hands massaging his sore and aching neck.

His heart pounded rapidly in his chest, fangs extending from his mouth once again. Naruto smiled at him, wrapping thin arms around the raven's neck. Tail swishing back and forth, he leaned into Sasuke, whipering, "..Drink...onegai..," tilting his head to the side; giving Sasuke access to his tan neck.

Sasuke smirked, wrapping his arms around the lithe, willing body infront of him. He sank his fangs into the tender flesh, moaning as the blond's blood poured into his mouth and down his throat.

Both boys were too caught up in the moment to notice he door opening and the shuffle of soft footseps. A cup crashe-

**TBC...**

* * *

**Yuki: Muahahahaha!**

**Naruto: (0.o) woah...**

**Yuki: I love writing this fic!! R&R plz!!**

**Naruto: remeber 10 reveiws and she'll update!!**


	4. Soulmate found?

**Yuki: soo many reviews! ..lol I Love it!!! THX TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!! I LOVE YA'LL!!!**

**Naruto: -blushes- they called me kawaii..-blushes more-**

**Yuki: aww you do look kawaii! - makes your ears and tail pop out- aww even more kawaii! SQUEE!!**

**Naruto:-blushes soo much he faints-**

**Yuki:On With This Fic!!**

**Disclaimer: Yuki does not own Naruto. Sasuke does now.**

**Sasuke: ha! in your face racoon boy!**

**Gaara: -growls-**

**Warning: Cussing, boy x boy, whatever the hell else I threw in there that needs a fucking warning!**

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

Another couple update for you!

ItaKyuu: all

If I didn't tell you guys already!

* * *

CRASH!!!! Both boys froze, coming out of their trance like state. Sasuke receeded his fangs, wiping his mouth from any remaints of the blond's blood. 

"N-n-naruto?! Little brother?!?! WHAT TH H--ITAI!!," Kyuubi exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head as he glared at a smug Itachi.

"Sasuke, I think it's time for a little chat and could you pick up Kyuu-chan's brother, -sweatdrop- it seems he has fainted about...5 seconds ago," Itachi said, picking up Kyuubi bridal-style, as did Sasuke with the unconcious Naruto.

* * *

_'What is ainki up to, and why'd he call Kyuubi-sensei...Kyuu-chan???'_ were the thoughts playing over and over again as Itachi drove the four of them to his house. His parents were out of town so it would get rid of them asking annoying questions. 

Itachi pulled his black mustang into the driveway of the mansion. He sighed then looked back at Sasuke expectantly, then got out with Kyuubi. Sasuke picked up the, still unconcious, Naruto and carried him inside. He laid he blond on the couch next to Kyuubi and followed Itachi into their father's study.

Itachi turned and glared at him, then his look softened. "You've grown into a fine man little brother. It's time to tell you of our heirloom, or should I say..a...family curse. Stupid, damn, fucking family curse. Why must I be a vampire, why?!?!?!," Itachi screamed a the ceiling. Sasuke sweatdropped. Why was his whole family insane? Was that the curse?

Sasuke looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow, "Ahem..well, are you okay?"

Itachi nodded his, continuing, "Well, no insane-ness is not are family curse as much as I think so too, but it is that of are soulmate's blood. Okay the look on your face is -haha- so hilarious!," Itachi burst out laughing at Sasuke, who's eyebrow was twitching.

"Ainki, Get it over with, _now_!," he growled at, a gasping for air, Itachi. Itachi stood up from his spot on the ground.

"Okay, so, where was I?... Oh, yeah, family curse! Okay so as I was saying earlier, Your soulmate's blood, you know..wait, blond to wake in 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1,"

"WHATTTT!!!?!?!?!?!?!?," was heard from the living room. Itachi unplugged his ears.

"You could have warned me ainki!," Sasuke said, glaring, while holding his ears.

"Don't worry he fainted again, now follow me," Itachi said walking down the hall to the kitchen.

* * *

Sasuke sat next to a sleeping Naruto. He smiled slightly looking at his so-called soulmate. He thought back to what Itachi had told him. 

_Flashback_

_"Sasuke, you may be wondering why whenever you go near Naruto or whenever he touchs you your fangs push out unknowingly and unwillingly. We are drawn to our soulmate and can not live without their blood. Usually we are attracted to demons, like you, me, and father. Understand. Without their blood we will die."_

_End Flashback_

Sasuke kept wondering why no one had told him this and no one had told him his mother was a demon. He stood up and walked over to his bathroom. (A/N: their in Sasuke's bedroom if you didn't know already..) _'No time to ponder on that now though, but what is Gaara's relationship with what is rightfully mine?' _were the young Uchiha's thoughts as he stepped into the shower letting the towel slide off.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a bed tat defiantly wasn't his. _'Eekkk, where am I? Oh yeah I fainted twice, once at the nurse's office and once I think here, at the Uchiha's. I can't believe I'm Uchiha Sasuke's soulmate. I mean c'mon, **THE UCHIHA SASUKE!** I'm going to die, mauled by his damn fangirls I know it!!! Oh my gawd, oh my gawd oh my ga-'_ his thoughts were cut short when he heard his cell go off. He sat there on the bed, cellphone in hand listening to his ringtone, Luv Addict by Family Force 5, until he noticed it was Gaara calling him. He gulped and answered. How was he supposed to break up with Gaara? 

"H-h-h-ello? Gaara?"

"Naruto, Where the hell are you?!!"

"..."

"Naruto! Tell me now dammit!!! I can't find Kyuubi either...where are you guys?!!!!"

"...U..h.s..."

"What?"

"..Uchih-"

"UCHIHA'S HOUSE!!!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THERE?!?!?!"

"...I fainted and woke up here in their living room, Kyuubi said it was because of some stupid soulmate shit, then I fainted again and I...wait a minute."

Naruto's fox ears and tail were out again because of stress and he just heard a shower go off. Next thing he knew, the door opened and there was Sasuke in all his naked glory...except for the tell around his waist. He stalked off and grabbed the phone.

"Naruto, what the hell?!"(A/n: that's Gaara, Sasuke is the next one)

"We're busy. Bye." And with that Sasuke hung up the phone.

Naruto glared at him. "Hey I was talking to my boyfriend!," Naruto groaned out. Then his fox ears and tail went limp. "I need to break up with him..."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he did have his boxers on now. _'When the hell'd he put those on?'_ Naruo thought as Sasuke sat behind him. All of a sudden Sasuke pulled a very shocked and suprised Naruo into his lap, cuddling him. Naruto giggled at the cuteness, then he yawned.

"Tired?," Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded his head then curled up into the Uchiha. Sasuke smiled softly down at him, laying down and drawing the covers over both of them. Sasuke pulled out a sketchbook from the drawer and set it on the desk. Turning out the light the Uchiha thought, _'I could get used to this..'_

_

* * *

_

**Yuki: good, bad? I don't know!!!**

**Naruto: -wakes pand reads story- soo embarrising!! -Blushes as red as a tomato-**

**Yuki: awww so kawaii! well plz R&R! Ja Ne!**

**Naruto: plz remember, 10 reviews for next update!**

**

* * *

**

_preview_

_Sasuke woke up to something laying tangled wit him. He looked down only to be met with big blue eyes. Sasuke freaked and fell out of the bed, along with Naruto. _

_"Itai..," Naruto said as he sat up straddiling Sasuke's waist. He looked down and smiled at Sasuke's confused then knowing look. His smile widened into a foxy grin when the Uchiha leant up. Naruto leaned down and melted when his lips touched Sasuke's. Both were too busy makng out on the floor to notice two, one smirking and the other blushing, figures in the doorway._

_"AHEM..Sorry to interrupt your love making but-_


	5. bethrod?

**Yuki: wooh! thank you for all the reviews!! here's chappie 5!!!**

**Naruto: she got loaded with homework for a while**

**Yuki: i know i am like sooo sorry, I'm updating though so wooh!!!!**

**Naruto: yes, you have to finish that 2-shot you know!**

**Yuki: i get to write a sasunaru smut fic!**

**Naruto:-blushes- YUKI!!!**

**Yuki:-shrugs shoulders-**

**Naruto:uggh!! just get on with the fic!!!**

**Yuki: -rolls eyes- w/e!**

**Disclaimer: Yuki does not own Naruto...Sasuke does.**

**Warning: BxB, cussing, and other shit i throw in there!

* * *

**

Sasuke woke up to something laying tangled wit him. He looked down only to be met with big blue eyes. Sasuke freaked and fell out of the bed, along with Naruto.

"Itai..," Naruto said as he sat up straddiling Sasuke's waist. He looked down and smiled at Sasuke's confused then knowing look. His smile widened into a foxy grin when the Uchiha leant up. Naruto leaned down and melted when his lips touched Sasuke's. Both were too busy makng out on the floor to notice two, one smirking and the other blushing, figures in the doorway.

"AHEM..Sorry to interrupt your love making but we appear to announce we have some guests, awaiting Naruto's appearance in the living room. Naruto I don't think your man would like you having an affair with Sasuke and Sasuke mom and dad come back in 4 days," Itachi said, leaving with Kyuubi.

Naruto smacked Sasuke, who was conviently on top of him, with one of the many fluffy pillows; smacked him hard, so hard Sasuke fell off the bed. Naruto giggled.

"Well, I'm going now, bye Sasuke!," Naruto said, pecking Sasuke's cheek and hopping out the bedroom door. As Naruto walked downstairs he thought back to what Kyuubi told him.

_Flashback_

_Naruto woke up groggingly. He blinked slowly adjusting his eyes to the dim light. He stared up at Kyuubi._

_"..hey...bro..what's going on?"_

_"Well,ItachiandSasukebroughtusheresoIcanexplainthatyouourSasuke'ssoulmateandItachicanexplaintoSasukethatyourhisandheneedstoliveoffyourbloodlikeItachidoesoffofmine!"_

_"Ok..so Sasuke needs to live off my blood because I'm his soulmate and the same with You and Itachi?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"WHAT!?!?!?!?" and with that Naruto fainted again._

_End Flashback_

_'Man, I can't even remember what happened in the nurses office I just blacked out and woke up here!'_

Naruto walked into the living rom and came face to face with none other than...Gaara! A mad Gaara at that.

"We're leaving. Now.", Gaara growled, dragging Naruto out the door with him. Gaara smirked when he saw everyone staring at them through the living room window. He slammed Naruto into the car and kissed him lovingly, Naruto kissing back.

_'Teaches them to mess with MY Naruto.' _Gaara thought, smiling happily as he pushed Naruto into the back seat of Kiba's car, telling Kiba to floor it.

Naruto stared out the window with a blank expression even though he was completely freaking out on the inside.

_'OMG!!! What am I supposed to do now!!! I'm Sasuke's soulmate and he will die without my blood, but I like Gaara and he's my boyfriend...i also forgot to mention that me and Gaara are bethrod(_how you spell that damn word!!!!_) to each other because of Gaara's dad and my mom!! Oh NOO!!! What to do, what to do, what to do?!?!?!?!'_

Naruto was to busy thinking to notice everyone staring at him strangely because he was sweating and his tail and ears ad popped out again.

* * *

**Yuki: I must end here today!**

**Sasuke: THEY'RE BETHROED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yuki: yes...**

**Sasuke: I'm going to kill you!!**

**Yuki: then that means the story will end and I won't write your smut fic and you won't find out what happens later in this sory that gets you Naruto!**

**Sasuke: Well update then dammit!!**

**Yuki: No. Not until people read and leave 10 reviews!**

**Sasuke: -looks at readers- plz R&R!!! I'm begging you!!!!!!!!  
**


	6. Author

OK. I am soo sorry for the short chapters but they will start getting longer! I promise. I'm just soo busy. Ughh! School's almost out for us. we end this year at May 18th so it might be a little hectic with the chapters. But I thank all my faithful readers and reviewers. I just got like a gazillion projects in all my classes! Damn the Shool Board and DAMN the teachers!!!!!...well.. that is all and Arigato again!


	7. Discontinued

Thank you all my reviewers but I just lost the passion and plot reasoning for this. -gives you all cyber gaara plushies and cookies- I'm soooooooooo sorry, but I'm discontinuing this story.


End file.
